


I Will Make You Believe You're Lovely

by aaesthetic



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Aged Up, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Cuddling, Eddie Kaspbrak - Freeform, Fluff, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, IT (1990) - Freeform, It (2017) - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Reddie, Richie Tozier - Freeform, soft, teen reddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 19:59:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14528073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaesthetic/pseuds/aaesthetic
Summary: Eddie’s not had the best day, and Richie takes time to appreciate him.





	I Will Make You Believe You're Lovely

Even at the age of eighteen, Richie was still climbing through Eddie's bedroom window every night at precisely nine o' clock on the dot.

It was his favourite part of the day, because he got to see his wonderful boyfriend. 

Eddie made Richie very happy. That was no secret to anyone who had ever seen Richie and Eddie in the same room together at some point.

Richie couldn't seem to keep his hands off of Eddie —to the point where it actually annoyed some people. 

He loved to approach Eddie from behind before kissing his neck affectionately, while caressing his arms soothingly and whispering sweet nothings to him. He liked the way Eddie blushed when he did so.

Whenever Eddie perched himself in Richie's lap, the curly haired boy liked to hold onto Eddie's full hips and rub them gently to show that he appreciated that part of him —he knew that Eddie had always been insecure about his hips.

He just couldn't function properly if there wasn't some part of him connected to some part of Eddie, whenever possible.

When he slid Eddie's window upwards and climbed into his bedroom, he smiled instantly as Eddie turned around in his seat at his desk and grinned. 

Eddie never failed to be amazed by Richie's appearance; his ears actually visible when he tied his dark curls back into a bun, his strong cheeks bones and jaw made his face look very structured and additionally attractive.

His eyes were blue, a very deep blue; like the depths of the warm-watered ocean. His cheeks were dusted with a constellation of prominent freckles.

—And his lips. _Oh god_ , his _lips_. They were pink, plush and full; Eddie couldn't help but stare at them and think proudly of the fact that he was the only one to kiss them.

Eddie thought Richie was truly beautiful.

Richie removed his leather jacket and placed it on a chair, leaving him in just his black jeans and a white t-shirt.

He then walked over to the desk and leaned down before he took Eddie's face into his hands, kissing his rose petal lips first, and then kissing his forehead. "Hi, Richie." Eddie laughed softly, standing from his chair and taking Richie's large hand.

Richie sat down on the bed, with his back against the headboard, and then he guided Eddie to sit in between his legs, the shorter boy's back pressed to Richie's chest.

Richie could feel Eddie relaxing into the mould of his arms and he leaned forward to kiss Eddie's neat, soft, brown hair. "I didn't see much of you at school today. Are you okay, baby?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. Greta just put a downer on my mood, that's all."

"What'd she do, bug?" Richie asked softly, and then slid his arms around Eddie's waist and started rubbing his tummy gently to settle him when he noticed the boy hesitate. 

"She and her friends caught up with me when I was walking to school today, and she just started saying things to me. She called me queer, a freak and then told me I was disgusting." 

Richie's heart clenched, and he pressed his face into Eddie's hair as Eddie continued to speak quietly.

"She said that someone like you could never really love someone as ugly as me." Eddie whispered and it was at that point, that Richie grasped onto Eddie's hips, lifting him with his strong arms, and turning him around so that they were facing one another.

"You don't really believe all of that, do you, baby?" Richie asked, lifting his right hand to Eddie's cheek and using his left hand to play with Eddie's hair soothingly. Eddie shrugged, refusing to meet Richie's eyes. 

There had always been a part of Eddie deep down that wondered why Richie would want to be with someone like him. Richie was liked widely amongst the people in their school, he wasn't as popular as jocks or cheerleaders, but he was pretty high on the popularity ranks. People loved him.

Eddie wasn't like Richie. He was a quiet boy who wore oversized sweaters, fanny packs and was practically invisible in a crowd, he only had one or two friends. Richie was way out of his league, and could have practically anyone.

Eddie didn't truly understand why Richie would want to be with him, if he actually did at all.

Richie frowned, but carefully shifted Eddie onto his lap, his thighs on either side of Richie's hips. He took Eddie's chin gently between his fingers and leaned forward to give him a long, loving kiss before pulling away and smiling faintly at his boy.

"I love you, bug, I really do. How could I not? I mean, look at you; you're gorgeous." The curly haired boy spoke quietly, almost as though he were afraid that if he spoke too loudly, he would scare Eddie away.

"No, Richie, I'm not." Eddie tried to climb off of Richie's lap, but Richie gently held him in place, shaking his head slightly.

"Please, just listen to me, Eds. I want you to feel comfortable in your body, let me tell you all of the things I love about you, let me try to change your mind about yourself." He pleaded, stroking Eddie's cheek with the back of his fingers.

Eddie sighed, closing his eyes, "Okay." He whispered, fidgeting with his fingers nervously, until Richie grabbed his hand gingerly with both of his own, causing him to stop and look up at Richie, who offered him a grin.

Richie brought the shorter boy in for another kiss, his hands sliding up from Eddie's, and settling themselves in Eddie's hair, his fingers combing through the hazel-toned locks. The only sounds in the room were their hearts drumming within their chests and the Elvis Presley songs playing continuously over Eddie's stereo.

Their lips departed with a soft popping sound, but Richie kept Eddie close, with his hands still in the younger boy's hair. "Your hair is beautiful, it's always so soft and it smells like that shampoo I love."

"I love playing with it, you always get really sleepy and cuddly when I do. It's adorable, Eds." Richie chuckled when he felt Eddie leaning into his touch, almost purring like a kitten.

"I've always loved the colour of your eyes, they're always so bright and when you smile, they crinkle by the edges." He kissed Eddie's forehead briefly, before leaving a kiss on each of his eyelids. 

Eddie could feel his face warming up swiftly, the affection affecting him considerably. He tried to conceal his flushed cheeks, but Richie noticed almost immediately.

"You're so pretty when you blush, Eds." He laughed airily, kissing Eddie's nose momentarily, only making the slightly younger boy flush harder. 

Richie cupped Eddie's cheeks in his hands and pressed their lips together, gentle and sweet, before pulling away and pecking Eddie's lips a few more times, then leaning back to look at his flustered boy.

"I love kissing you, it's my favourite thing to do. Your lips are so soft and they look so nice when you smile," Eddie began to smile involuntarily at those words, "So beautiful."

Eddie covered his face with his hands, trying to conceal his slight smile and cherry red face. It wasn't long before he felt Richie gently prising his hands away from his face, before taking them into his own and pressing multiple kisses to each of them.

He let go of Eddie's hands, and brought his own to Eddie's waist, letting them dip beneath his large hoodie and rubbing them against Eddie's hips soothingly. Richie nudged his nose against Eddie's, laughing almost inaudibly at Eddie's flustered expression.

"Are you okay with taking this off?" Richie asked gently, gesturing to Eddie's white hoodie, "If you don't want to, it's okay. I want you to feel comfortable, baby."

Eddie nodded shyly, and with the help of Richie, he slipped it over his head and placed it down beside him on the comforter. Richie took his t-shirt off too; he figured that Eddie would be more comfortable if he wasn't the only one with his top half visible.

It wasn't sexual; it wasn't supposed to be, and both of them were happy about that. It was about love, and feeling comfortable with one another. 

Richie pressed his lips to Eddie's cheek, before leaving a trail of kisses from there, down underneath Eddie's ear, and along his jaw. Then, he buried his face in Eddie's neck, inhaling the scent of soap and memorising the feeling of Eddie's warm skin beneath his lips.

"Your skin is so soft," Richie's hand gently ran up Eddie's arm, leaving goosebumps in it's wake. He then hugged the short boy around his waist and placed his hands on the small of Eddie's back to hold him as close as possible.

He brushed his fingers along Eddie's collarbone and looked at him, to make sure that it was okay. Eddie just grinned bashfully, before nodding his head, immediately understanding that Richie wanted to know if he was comfortable. "You're absolutely gorgeous, angel."

"You're so short, and I know you don't like that, but I think it's adorable." Richie held Eddie's cheeks between his hands, "—because it means that I can do this." He moved forward, and pressed a kiss to Eddie's forehead. 

Richie was listing off all of the things that Eddie felt insecure about, but instead, was making him feel a lot better about each of them. Richie just made him feel so safe and loved.

The taller boy brushed his hands along the outside of each of Eddie's thighs, "My thighs are so chubby." He sighed, frowning at his legs and trying to cover them with his arms.

"No, no, baby. You're thighs aren't chubby. They're so soft and cute and I love them." Richie reassured him, gently rubbing his thighs to show his appreciation for them while he leaned in for another kiss.

"Baby, you have to understand that you're perfect. I love your body and your mind and who you are. You're so precious and beautiful, you're my little prince." He whispered, caressing Eddie's face softly, running his finger tips along the shorter boy's jaw.

"I know that it's not easy to believe it, but I'll tell you these things everyday, if it means that you'll start to love yourself." He began playing with Eddie's hair again, combing his fingers through the soft, neat waves. 

"You're such an amazing boyfriend, bubby." Eddie murmured sleepily, savouring the feeling of Richie's hands in his hair. Richie wanted to cry; Eddie was so sweet when he was tired. He would use nicknames such as 'bubby', and would become so affectionate and soft towards Richie.

"Baby, I think it's time for you to get some sleep, yeah?" Richie was so soft-spoken around Eddie, and became even more so when Eddie began to get sleepy.

"I need to finish my homework, though." Eddie interjected, turning around in Richie's lap and pointing to the notebooks and worksheets that sat on his desk where he had sat previous to Richie coming into his room, "It's due tomorrow."

Richie just snaked his arms back around Eddie's waist, and pulled Eddie back against his chest. "Why don't we stay home tomorrow; it'll be Friday, anyway." Richie proposed, kissing Eddie's neck affectionately and rubbing up and down his arms soothingly.

"But, bubs-"

"Listen, bug, I know that you worry about school so much, but I don't know anyone who works as hard as you. You deserve a rest, hm?" Richie slid his hands down to Eddie's hips, circling each of them with his thumbs.

"Okay, 'Chee. But I can't stay here if I'm not going to school tomorrow; mommy will kill me if she finds out."

"That's okay, we can stay at my apartment. No parents will get in the way, I promise." He chuckled, and Eddie nodded slowly.

Then, Richie let Eddie change into his pyjamas, and of course he was respectful and looked away while the shorter boy changed. After that, Richie slipped his jeans off and put on a pair of sweatpants that he kept at Eddie's house for nights like this one.

They slipped beneath the comforter together, Eddie facing the wall and Richie facing his back. Richie pulled Eddie back against his chest, and let his arm rest over Eddie's hip and used his other hand to play with the younger boy's silky hair.

"You're so kind to me, bubby. You make me so happy all the time, I don't deserve you."

"If anything, it's me who doesn't deserve you, sweetheart."

He just spent what felt like hours making Eddie feel safe and cared for; he loved to coddle his boy, and Eddie loved the affection —it was a win-win.

"Get some sleep, baby. I'll be here with you." Richie whispered, gently scratching the little curls of hair at the back of Eddie's neck to soothe him. He knew that Eddie suffered from nightmares sometimes, and he also knew how to comfort him. Eddie just needed Richie to hold him so that he knew he would be okay.

Eddie turned around in Richie's hold, his eyes half lidded and a sleepy smile resting on his face as he leaned up to press a little kiss to Richie's lips. Then, he tucked his head beneath Richie's jaw, and listened to the steady thrumming of Richie's pulse in his neck.

"I love you, bubby."

"I love you, too, bug."

They were both happy.

**Author's Note:**

> so, i had some free time today and i thought i'd quickly write something for fun.  
> it's pretty crappy, because it's rushed, but i hope you enjoyed it, nonetheless.  
> \- Rachel :)


End file.
